There are different types of handheld oximeter devices currently on the market. Some of those are oximeters that are fitted to a digit of a patient. An example of one such oximeter is the DIGIT being sold by the assignee of the instant invention. Another type of the oximeter devices is a handheld device that has connected thereto, by means of a cable, a sensor that is used to measure the physical parameters or attributes, for example the blood saturation oxygen level (SpO2), of the patient by having the patient insert one of his fingers into the sensor. Examples of such handheld oximeter units include those sold by the assignee of the instant invention under product Nos. 3301, 3303 and 3403, among others. There are also compact monitors to which a sensor may be connected by means of a cable to measure the physical attributes of a patient. An example of this is the AutoCorr digital pulse oximeter sold by the assignee of the instant invention under product No. 3304. For the above noted oximeter devices that are available in the market, after use, the sensor would simply be placed along side of the oximeter device, as there are no compartments in those devices for stowing the sensor. So, too, since an oximeter is often used with differently dimensioned sensors, for example an adult sensor and a pediatric sensor, the need arises not only for a storage space to store the sensor, but also that the storage space be able to securely store sensors of different sizes, so that a small sensor would not readily fall out of the storage space design to hold a large sensor.